


Having A Bitch

by Debris4spike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debris4spike/pseuds/Debris4spike
Summary: This was written for Seasonal Spuffy at Livejournal.Set at the end of the episode "Lover's Walk" in season 3 of BtVS
Relationships: Drusilla/Spike (BtVS), Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 5





	Having A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Seasonal Spuffy at Livejournal.
> 
> Set at the end of the episode "Lover's Walk" in season 3 of BtVS

As I have been making icons today, a lot were from the Season 3 episode "Lovers Walk". So while pondering that I ended up writing a short ficlet ... not beta'd ... so please excuse the mistakes

_** Having A Bitch ** _

**_*Wanna Be Sedated …*_ **

Yeah, I think I need to be sedated. I love Dru, and want her back, but she threw me out.

Two women, and they both love Angel. Yet they are so different.

One lives in her own world and even though I have loved her for more than a hundred years she still throws me out at the least little excuse. The other fights for her family and friends, even if it means she has to die.

Maybe I am right in saying that “love isn’t brains”, it’s straight from the heart.

But maybe my heart has had enough. Maybe I need to make another truce with Buffy. It was fun earlier fighting with her, and even if that doesn’t work out, she is a great opponent. What a way to go!

So, yes, I think I am looking at this all wrong … Watch out Sunneyhell, here I come


End file.
